Pool Love
by cygnusdolphinus
Summary: Haruka strips. Makoto supresses his gay urges. MakoHaru
1. Chapter 1

Haruka tore off his shirt and unzipped his pants, striding into Makoto's bubble of personal space.

Makoto looked behind him, searching for the nearby water source. He scanned his entire bedroom but could not find one.

Then why was Haruka stripping?

Makoto blanched as Haruka's fingers fell to his waist, digging into the crevice between hipbone and swimsuit. He peeled the suit down.

Makoto's brain went into shock.

"Makoto" Haruka said. Makoto stared. Haruka's muscles looked beautiful, especially the way they rippled as Haruka inched the swimsuit down narrow hips.

"Makoto" Haruka said again. Makoto tore his eyes from the parting of Haruka's swimsuit from Haruka's nether regions and forced himself to raise his eyes to Haruka's face.

Makoto lost himself in pool-blue eyes before blushing at his prolonged staring.

He averted his eyes downward, but not too far downward, only to be mesmerized by the landscape of Haruka's awesome muscles. They seemed to glisten and ripple like water with Haruka's even breaths.

Makoto stared at Haruka's arms.

Now he sort of understood what Gou meant by 'great triceps'.

With one fierce tug, Haruka pulled down his swimsuit, tearing the fabric off. Makoto's eyes widened as his eyes dropped and…

"Makoto, wake up!" came a voice above his head.

Makoto groaned and woke up.

Makoto blinked his eyes open. To his left sat Nagisa, pouting at him, and next to him sat a fully clothed Haruka.

Haruka was looking out the window, but turned to glance at him.

Makoto avoided his eyes, hiding his head in his pillows as he felt himself blush.

Stupid hormone induced dreams. Stupid Haruka, with his well defined muscles and sexy body.

"Makoto…wake up. We're going to the pool today, remember?" asked Nagisa, poking Makoto's side.

Sighing, Makoto threw off his covers and climbed out of bed.

He needed to feed his siblings. And Haruka. And the cat.

He nodded as Nagisa went off on some tangent, but he watched Haruka out of the corners of his eyes.

Haruka was his usual self, head turned towards the window, probably thinking about water.

Makoto smiled. Typical Haruka.

He walked over to his closet and pulled on some clothes. He needed to focus on reality, not on some strange dream.

His dream didn't mean anything. It was only natural to dream about Haruka stripping, considering how often he did it.

Makoto was fine, he was fine with Haruka, and if his dreams were slightly unusual, well, no one had to know.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks everyone for reading/responding. Without you, I would be very sad.

As usual, they ended up breaking into a random building with a pool. Makoto was too used to this by now to feel any guilt.

Makoto was much more distracted by Haruka anyways.

"Haruka, what are you doing?" asked Makoto.

"I'm going swimming" Haruka said, lifting off his shirt. Makoto tried not to stare at the definition of his abs.

"Haruka…you told me all your swimsuits were in the laundry" said Makoto.

Makoto was sure of this. Makoto remembered how shocked he had been that Haruka actually had a finite number of swimsuits and couldn't just pull out a new one whenever he wanted.

Haruka shrugged. "I don't need a swimsuit"

Makoto blinked. He was pretty sure that Haruka did. For his sanity's sake at least. "Haruka, I don't think—"

"Its okay Makoto, we can go skinny dipping!" said Nagisa.

Makoto shook his head. He did not need a naked Haruka near him after having that sort of dream.

"Can we…not?" asked Makoto.

Haruka frowned. He glanced behind him, staring with love-filled eyes at the pool.

Makoto followed his gaze and sighed.

Haruka would never love him like he loved the pool.

Nagisa ignored Makoto's sadness, shoving him aside and running towards the water.

"Come on Haruka, lets swim" said Nagisa, tearing off his clothes like a very motivated stripper.

Haruka spared a second to acknowledge Makoto's uncharacteristically glum silence before he followed Nagisa's lead, stripping and plunging in.

Makoto sighed.

He was jealous of a pool. How was this his life.

"Makoto, come join us" Nagisa said.

Makoto ripped off his shirt and shoved off his pants. He was not risking Nagisa dragging him in with his clothes on again.

Rid of his clothes, Makoto jumped into the water, only for Nagisa to swipe across the water top, sending water splashing his way. Makoto went on the offensive, fighting water with more water.

But somehow, despite Nagisa's splashing him every five seconds, Haruka was the one Makoto could not ignore.

He stared as the serene boy flew through the water. He was beautiful, the way he glided along like the sea itself.

He had a nice ass too.

Makoto shook his head. This was wrong. These were inappropriate thoughts, about his best friend no less.

Makoto stared as Haruka's kick revealed the pale skin of his inner thigh.

Makoto stared until Nagisa stopped splashing him and turned to figure out what the hell was up with him.

Nagisa saw him staring at Haruka. Nagisa's eyes widened in understanding. Nagisa smirked and raised an eyebrow.

Makoto groaned. Oh hell no, he was not discussing this with Nagisa.

"Haruka's really good at swimming, isn't he?" asked Nagisa. It was an innocent question were it not for Nagisa's lewd grin.

"I…guess?" said Makoto. He tried to act unsuspicious. Nagisa's grin widened. Crap, he totally sucked at acting.

"You were watching him really closely" said Nagisa.

Makoto frowned. What the hell was that supposed to mean.

"not..really" said Makoto. Nagisa did not look the least bit convinced.

"Sure Makoto, whatever you say" said Nagisa.

Nagisa continued to smile. It was a smile of pure evil.

Makoto sighed. He checked the other side of the pool, confirming that, yes, Haruka fully distracted by his love for water and completely oblivious to their conversation.

Makoto turned back to Nagisa.

"Don't tell him" Makoto said. He was not risking Nagisa telling Haruka he had been staring creepily at him this whole time.

"Tell him what? That you were admiring his swimming? Or that you were totally checking out his—"

"Nagisa, really, don't tell him or I swear to God, I'll—"

The door to the pool banged open. Makoto watched as Gou strode in, her eyes morphing from narrowed annoyance to widened shock.

Makoto and Nagisa stared in surprise. What the hell was Gou doing here?

Haruka continued swimming.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nagisa? Makoto? Haru? Are you—are you all naked?" asked Gou.

She seemed conflicted between shielding her eyes and ogling them.

"Gou!" said Nagisa, waving his hand and swimming towards her.

Gou stared at the oncoming nakedness.

"Gou, we were just having a nice swim. You can join us!" said Nagisa.

Gou seemed to consider it for a moment. Then she blushed, glaring at Nagisa.

Nagisa flashed an innocent smile.

"Stop teasing me!" Gou said.

Makoto sighed. Why didn't people understand that the more they reacted, the more Nagisa would torture them.

Gou frowned at him.

"You can't do this!" Gou said, waving her hands towards the pool. "You can't break into a random pool"

Nagisa continued smiling. Haruka continued swimming. Makoto prepared himself for a long lecture.

"What if you had gotten caught, and they had decided to shut down the club?" asked Gou.

Nagisa shook his head. "Gou, don't worry about it. We've done this plenty of times before" Nagisa said.

Makoto winced. Those were not the words he would use.

"What? You've done this before?" asked Gou.

Nagisa looked slightly ashamed.

"Nagisa!" said Gou.

"It wasn't on purpose this time… we were just going to get ice cream, but then Haru saw a pool and, well…" Nagisa said.

Makoto sighed. He wished he had better control over following Haru, but he seemed to instinctually indulge the other boy's whims…especially regarding breaking and entering.

Makoto shook his head. He was young; it was fine as long as it didn't go on his police record.

"How did you find us?" asked Makoto, trying to distract Gou from her anger.

Gou turned her glare from Nagisa to him.

"Rei and I sat around all morning, waiting for you guys."

Makoto frowned. So that where Rei had been all day.

"Then I spent the last hour asking people where you had gone, and I ended up here. And now I find you breaking into a pool" Gou said.

Makoto tried to look repentant. Nagisa just looked confused.

"But..why were you stalking us?" Nagisa asked.

"I wasn't stalking you! Today was the day we were supposed to do our fund raiser" Gou said.

Nagisa blinked.

"Oh. That was today?" asked Nagisa.

Gou only stopped her glaring when Haruka swam back to her end of the pool.

She blushed.

"A-Anyways, you need to get out before someone notices! And put some clothes on!" Gou said.

Then she turned around and swept out of the room.

Nagisa waited a beat before resuming his usual idiocy.

"I think Gou appreciates Haru the same way you do!" said Nagisa.

Makoto sighed. He wished he could drown Nagisa without his conscience bothering him for it.

"Aw, Makoto, don't be sad! You've known Haru much longer. You have the advantage in the fight for Haru's love"

Makoto felt an oncoming headache. He resisted the urge to shake Nagisa.

"Nagisa…no one is fighting for Haruka's love, especially not me. We're just friends" said Makoto.

Nagisa continued to grin that infuriating, knowing grin.

"Makoto…don't be shy. I can see your giant homo crush on him. It's obvious" said Nagisa.

Makoto took a calming breath. He forced a smile.

"Sure Nagisa. Whatever you say" Makoto said. He swam towards the edge of the pool and got out.

"Anyways, we need to leave, or Gou will be upset" Makoto said.

Nagisa pouted. Haruka ignored them both and continued swimming.

"You can't avoid this forever!" said Nagisa.

Makoto avoided his eyes and walked to his pile of clothes. He shook off the water and redressed.

Nagisa was wrong. Makoto knew his own determination. He could avoid this for as long as he liked.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thanks everyone for following/faving/reviewing/reading. You're all so cute. You make me cry tears of happiness._

After a lot of persuading and threats, the trio walked away from the pool.

"Yay, it's our first time not getting caught!" said Nagisa.

Makoto frowned. He was turning into a delinquent.

His mother would be so disappointed.

Haruka said nothing. He was still sulking over being dragged out of the water.

The three of them continued walking to the train station to send Nagisa home.

Makoto periodically looked over at Haruka to check he hadn't run off into any water fountains.

Eventually, he noticed that Haruka was staring at him. Makoto scrutinized the expression. He saw the uncertainty in Haru's eyes.

Haru was staring in the way that meant, 'I'm trying to start a conversation, but I don't know how'.

Makoto smiled. "What is it Haru?" Makoto asked.

Haruka frowned. "You and Nagisa were talking in the pool" Haruka said.

Makoto paled. He should have known better than talking about Haru right in front of him. Haruka wasn't as oblivious as he looked.

Makoto sighed. This was Nagisa's fault; Nagisa's stupidity must be rubbing off on him.

Makoto forced a smile.

"It was nothing! Don't worry about it" Makoto said.

Haru stared at him in the way that meant, 'you suck at lying'.

Makoto took a calming breath. He tried to stop feeling guilty. It didn't work.

He always felt bad about lying to Haruka.

Makoto sighed. He didn't deserve Haruka. He really didn't.

Makoto looked over at Haruka again. Haruka was staring into his eyes, scrutinizing his expression.

Haruka frowned. Makoto tried to smile, but Haruka's frown only deepened.

Makoto let the smile slide off his face.

He needed to fix this. He needed to fix his feelings, before Haruka became even more worried.

They continued their journey to the station, Nagisa getting out his phone to text Rei about something.

After only three water related stripping attempts, they made it back to the train station.

"Bye-bye! See you tomorrow!" said Nagisa.

Nagisa got on his train, leaving Makoto and Haruka alone.

They watched as Nagisa's train left before starting walking back to Haruka's place.

A block away from the train station, Haruka stopped walking. Makoto stopped too.

Haruka turned to stare into his eyes.

"Makoto…you know you can tell me anything right?" asked Haruka.

Makoto froze. Haruka was actually worried enough to confront him. Crap.

"Yeah Haruka, I know. I'm just…worried, since Gou yelled at us" Makoto said.

Haruka was silent for a long minute.

"You care about her opinion that much?" Haruka asked.

Makoto was confused. Why were they talking about Gou? But, well, no point in lying, right?

"I guess, I mean, she is our club manager after all" said Makoto.

Haruka stared at him a second before nodding.

"I see" Haruka said.

Makoto didn't. He didn't see at all why they were having this conversation.

Haruka nodded again, and resumed walking. Makoto followed after him.

Makoto finished walking Haruka home, Haruka in contemplative silence and Makoto in profound confusion.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thanks awesome people! You know who you are. Um…I'm going to be travelling for a few days, so no updates till Tuesday maybe? (I'M SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEE)_

The next day, Haruka was acting weird.

Well, weirder than usual.

It started when Makoto had gone to drag Haruka out of the tub. On most days, Haruka glared at him a bit, and then got out of the tub, but today, Haruka just stared at him with scrutinizing eyes.

Makoto couldn't place the expression. It looked much more intense than Haruka's 'I want to say something' stare.

Makoto shook his head. He had no idea. Maybe Haru would tell him later?

"Good morning Haru" Makoto said.

Haruka blinked. He seemed pulled out of his strange mood.

"Its time to go to school" Makoto said. He offered his hand to help Haru out of the tub.

Haruka glared like usual at having to leave the bathtub.

Makoto smiled.

He didn't know what was wrong with Haruka, but at least he was normal about this.

Haru sighed and took his hand, using it to haul himself up.

Haruka left the bathroom, and he and Makoto fell into their usual routine.

Makoto brushed aside Haruka's strange behavior in the tub. It was probably nothing.

Later that day though, Haru was acting weird again.

This time he was glaring at Gou. Haru hadn't seemed like he cared about her much before, but now he was glaring her down like she had stolen his water.

Maybe he was angry she made him stop swimming the other day?

Makoto sighed. He knew how Haru could get about pools.

Anyways, it wasn't his business to deal with. If Haru was angry at Gou, he just hoped Haru would get over it soon.

Suddenly, Makoto heard footsteps running towards him. It was Nagisa. He really should remind Nagisa about pool safety again. Makoto turned around.

"Makoto, guess what! Rei bought a new swimsuit!" said Nagisa.

Makoto stared.

Behind Nagisa stood Rei.

Makoto gaped. Rei was wearing the butterfly swimsuit.

Meanwhile, Haru had stopped glaring at Gou. Haru was distracted by the horribleness of Rei's fashion sense.

"Isn't it great?" asked Nagisa.

After Ms. Amakata had finished yelling that she would quit as their swimming club advisor if they didn't burn that swimsuit, Rei changed into one of Nagisa's Speedos.

Everyone except Nagisa and Rei was a lot happier.

After that, everyone returned to their normal routines.

Haruka swam back and forth, Makoto listened to Gou's workout plan for him, and Nagisa bothered Rei, critiquing him on the beautifulness of his strokes.

Then Haruka shocked Makoto by breaking his usual pattern. Instead of swimming to the other end of the pool, he turned and swam towards Makoto and Gou.

Haruka stopped next to Makoto, pulling off his swim cap and goggles. Haruka flipped his hair.

"What are you talking about?" Haruka asked.

Makoto was shocked. Was Haru actually going to listen to Gou's training plan?

Gou looked confused as well, but smiled. "I was just showing Makoto the training plans of some Olympians. I think if we model their methods then…"

Haruka had seemed interested at first, but was steadily zoning out.

Makoto smiled. Haru was so cute looking when he was lost in his own thoughts.

"…and I think it could really improve your times…" said Gou.

Haruka caught Makoto smiling at him. The strange expression from that morning crossed his face again, but it left when Makoto quirked a questioning eyebrow.

Haruka looked back at Gou, now talking about dietary requirements or something, before turning again to Makoto. His eyes clearly said, 'please make her let me go back to swimming'.

Makoto smiled. He was happy he could read most of Haruka's expressions. And he was happy to help Haruka in any way he could.

"That's really interesting Gou, but I think Haruka wants to go back to swimming now" Makoto said.

"Oh…" said Gou.

Haruka nodded and left. Makoto was a bit confused why he had come in the first place, but maybe Haruka was just becoming more team oriented?

Well, whatever. Haruka would tell him if it was important.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : Well, I'm back. I've started writing with blue font color. I think it helps me get into a pool-like mindset. And yay, a chapter for each episode so far. Thanks everyone for your support and advice! I love you!

Makoto woke from his dream that the water had come alive and seduced Haruka. He had just asked if he could join them in a threesome when he woke to the shrill beep of his alarm.

Makoto sighed.

This was getting out of hand.

Makoto didn't know what to do. Every night, he dreamed increasingly inappropriate dreams and every day, he had to face Haruka with a straight face.

Haruka was getting suspicious, and Makoto didn't blame him. He knew he was acting strange.

Makoto sighed. He needed to hide his feelings better, but he had no idea how.

He needed help. He needed a mentor on getting over this useless crush.

Makoto thought through the people he knew.

Nagisa wouldn't do. Nagisa would just tell him to confess, and that was stupid.

Rei didn't seem like he had much experience with these things, and Rin still wasn't talking to him.

So that left…Gou.

Makoto nodded to himself. Gou was a good option. She was a pretty girl so she probably knew about relationship things. She also knew Haruka, so she understood what he was like. And best of all, he could always buy her silence with high definition pictures of his muscles.

Dilemma resolved, he walked to Haruka's house to wake him up as usual.

This time, Haruka was already awake and cooking mackerel toast.

Haruka greeted him and offered him a slice. Makoto politely declined.

The apron-wearing boy nodded but continued to glance up at him as he ate. Makoto frowned.

Haruka was getting weirder as well. His indecipherable stares had increased in frequency, and he seemed to be more observant of Makoto than ever.

Makoto sighed.

An observant Haruka was the last thing he needed, not when he was trying to hide his idiotic crush from him.

Oh well. He would speak to Gou later, and together they would figure out how to fix this.

Later, that day after swimming practice, Makoto stopped Gou by the pool.

"Gou, I need to talk to you about something" he said. "In private" he added at Gou's expectant look.

Haruka, Nagisa, and Rei all stared at him.

Makoto frowned. It might have been a bad idea to ask Gou in front of the whole swim club. This was a bit awkward.

Nagisa and Rei looked confused.

Haruka just looked annoyed.

Gou for her part took it in stride. "Sure, we can go to one of the classrooms?" she asked.

Makoto nodded and followed her out.

"Gou…I…I'm in love with Haru"

Gou's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh"

Makoto sighed.

"I just don't know what to do about it. Sometimes I see him and I just—I just wish he would see me the same way"

Gou was looking at him with sad, sympathetic eyes.

"So you told him and he…rejected you?"

"What? No. I didn't tell him. There's no point anyways."

Gou 's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Wait, if you didn't tell him, then how do you know he doesn't like you back?"

Makoto shook his head.

"I've known Haru for years. I would know if he felt that way"

Gou frowned.

"If you don't know for sure, then you can't give up. You're such a nice guy. I'm sure Haruka could like you back"

Makoto sighed.

"Listen, I don't want you to give me hope for a useless wish. I know having Haru is impossible, I've already accepted it. I just—I just need your help keeping this from him. I can't let this hurt our friendship"

Gou continued to frown but eventually nodded. "Okay, if you're sure about this, then I'll do what I can to help"

Makoto smiled. He knew he could count on Gou.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Hi guys. Thank you so much for all of your support. I love you. I love you enough to neglect my summer reading homework. Um…I stole all the advice used below from wikihow articles. So, yeah. You can find the articles by searching for the titles mentioned below._

"Here, I found this internet guide called 'How to Get Over a Guy Who Doesn't Care About You'"

Makoto stared at Gou's laptop screen.

Earlier, he had ditched Haru and now he was here, turning to the internet for help.

Makoto frowned.

Haru had looked cranky when Makoto left him, but he hoped the boy would forgive him. Makoto told him he was doing research with Gou, so he would understand, right?

Makoto shook his head. Even if Haru was upset, he would have to bear it. It was for the best.

"Okay, basically it says, to be strong, and stop obsessing. You should do things to take your mind off of him, and when you can't help it, to think of his negative side"

Makoto sighed. It was sort of impossible for him to dislike Haruka.

Haruka did have a pool fixation, and he did have an unhealthy obsession with mackerel, but somehow Makoto found these traits cute rather than off-putting. Makoto shook his head.

"Oh, here, I found another one called, "How to Deal with Unrequited Love". It says to put up some distance and enjoy the single life!"

Makoto frowned. From what the articles said, it seemed like creating distance was essential. He just wasn't sure how he would avoid someone so entrenched in his life, or how he could do it without hurting the pool-loving boy.

"Do you really think this will work?" he asked.

Gou shot him a firm nod.

"Trust me; I've helped plenty of girls through love troubles. I know that putting the past behind you and moving on is the first step!"

Makoto sighed. He wondered if Gou realized that he wasn't in fact a girl. Then again, if Gou was some amazing love guru, then maybe it would help all the same.

"Okay. So I'll just start doing things without Haru?"

Gou nodded again.

"That's right; you should avoid him as much as possible"

Makoto bit his lip. He really doubted he could avoid Haru very well.

"Okay, I'll try my best…"

Gou grabbed his arm. She stared at him with honest eyes.

"Makoto…believe in yourself! You're strong. I'm sure you'll be over him in no time"

Gou's eyes shined with her belief. Makoto offered her a weak smile.

"Thanks Gou. I wouldn't have thought to do all this on my own…"

Gou shook her head.

"It's no problem. I just hate seeing you sad. I hope this will help you be happy again."

A genuine smile stretched across Makoto's face.

"Thank you. You're a life saver"

Gou nodded.

"I know. Now about those muscle pictures…"


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Hey people, I hope you're having fun. I know I am._

The next day, Makoto dragged Haruka out of the bath. The black haired boy frowned as he squeezed the water from his dolphin toy.

Makoto sighed. He had planned to stop walking Haruka to school, but he had thought he should inform Haruka in person.

But, once he saw him in person, he lost his willpower. It was a vicious cycle.

Makoto shook his head. Well, it was only day one of trying out the avoidance strategy. He would get better as time went by. Right?

Makoto frowned as he followed Haruka into the kitchen.

Haruka got out his apron, ignoring Makoto's gloominess as he focused on cooking.

Haruka threw the mackerel into the frying pan, jabbing it with the spatula. Makoto stared. He hadn't thought that cooking could look so violent. Gradually, with each violent flip of the fish, Makoto started to realize; Haruka was annoyed.

Makoto sighed. It was probably because he had ditched him yesterday. He should apologize.

"Haru…" he said.

Haru ignored him and continued cooking.

Makoto licked his lips.

"Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday…"

Makoto trailed off as Haruka turned his glare from the mackerel to him.

Makoto waited.

Haruka shook his head. It resembled one of his hair-flips.

After a pause, Haruka spoke.

"It's not your fault" Haruka said. Makoto frowned. He was pretty sure it was.

Haruka turned and waved the spatula at him.

"You can follow Gou if you want, that's your choice. It's not your job to take care of me"

Makoto shot a confused look at him. He wasn't following Gou; he was just talking with her. And he enjoyed taking care of Haru.

Haruka continued to glare until Makoto offered him a weak nod.

Haruka nodded back and returned to his cooking.

Makoto sighed. It was going to be a long day.

At school, Gou and Makoto met between classes to discuss how the 'avoid Haruka' plan was going. The answer was 'pretty crappily'.

Every time Makoto tried to avoid him, Haruka would stare with those expectant eyes. It killed Makoto's resolve in an instant.

It didn't help that Haruka was in a bad mood. Makoto knew he couldn't leave an upset Haruka alone. His mothering instincts wouldn't let him.

Makoto frowned.

Although Makoto thought Haruka was overreacting he still felt horrible. He hated it when Haruka was troubled.

Makoto tried his best to cheer him up, but Haruka continued his bad mood, talking less and glaring more.

As the day progressed, Makoto's meetings with Gou changed from 'what are you doing to avoid him' to 'what is up with him today' ones.

By the time they were ready for swim practice, even Nagisa had noticed.

"Makoto, what did you do?" asked Nagisa.

Makoto shook his head.

"I don't know. I think it's because I left with Gou the other day"

Nagisa smirked. Makoto knew that was a bad sign.

"So he's jealous?"

Makoto sighed.

"It's not like that. He's just annoyed that I ditched him"

Nagisa smiled. "Whatever you say Makoto"

Makoto sighed again. Nagisa's expression turned bemused.

"Wait, so why did you leave yesterday anyways?"

Makoto scrambled for an excuse.

"I just—I just needed to talk to Gou about some things"

Nagisa's eyes widened. "That's really suspicious. What would you need to talk to Gou for?"

Makoto searched for an excuse. Crap. Why did he have to suck at hiding things? "It's nothing. Nothing important"

Makoto figured now was as good a time as any to beat a hasty retreat.

'Well, I'd better get going…I need to do those swimming exercises Gou recommended" Makoto said.

Nagisa laughed at his obvious evasion.

"Makoto, I think you need to stop being a coward. If you would just confess, then Haru would turn back to his normal self"

Makoto forced a smile.

"Maybe another day" he said. However, what he really meant was 'no way in hell'.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Nothing much to say 'cept, you're awesome. All of you. You're all my favorite people in the world. Also, I'll be hanging with my friends tomorrow, so I may or may not have time to update. So…sorry, possibly?_

Makoto walked towards the pool, thinking about Nagisa's words. Was he being a coward? Would it really be better to confess?

Makoto shook his head. He needed to swim. The water would help calm his emotions.

As he neared the pool, he noticed Haruka, swimming towards him.

The wet boy stopped and ripped off his swimming headgear. He stared at Makoto, studying his face.

Makoto smiled. "Hello Haru" he said.

Haruka continued looking at him. Makoto waited. Just when Makoto thought the boy wasn't going to speak, he opened his mouth.

"You should confess" said Haruka.

Makoto froze. Oh crap.

"I can tell you're thinking about it when you make that expression. It's obvious."

Makoto felt all the blood drain from his face. It had finally happened; Haru had found out about his crush on him.

It was like he was suffocating. He tried to focus on the present, to keep his thoughts from turning to Haru's inevitable disgust, but it didn't work. He gave up and just tried to keep breathing.

Haruka turned away, looking towards the pool. He shook his hair out, sighing before he continued.

"You should ask her out. I'm sure she'd agree"

Makoto opened eyes he hadn't remembered closing.

He stared.

"Her?" he asked.

Haruka glanced at him before looking back at the water.

"You think I didn't notice? How could I not, with you following her all the time"

Makoto blinked in confusion.

Haru sighed and angrily flipped his hair.

"Look, I know I've been a pain all these years, forcing you along with me"

Makoto continued to blink. Okay, he had officially lost track of the conversation.

"And it's because you're nice. You're too nice to me. The reason you don't have a girlfriend is because I'm always keeping you for myself"

Haruka turned to stare at him with earnest eyes.

"I don't want that. You deserve to be happy. So if you want Kou. I—I'll support you"

Makoto's mind was reeling. Haru…Haru thought he wanted Gou?

But..why?

Makoto thought back on the last few days. He supposed his actions could be interpreted that way but…still…

The one he liked was right in front of him. And that person's name was Haru, not Gou.

Makoto turned to look at his friend.

Haruka was staring, watching him process the words.

Suddenly, an idea flashed through his mind. Makoto blinked at its obviousness.

He should agree. He should agree that yes, he was after Gou.

This was the perfect excuse. This would give him a reason to distance himself, and would explain away his recent depression.

Sure, he couldn't tell Haru he was actually dating her, but it would be believable enough to say that he had a crush.

Makoto ignored his nagging guilt, and told his lie with a smile.

"Thanks Haru. I'm glad you understand"

To Makoto's surprise, Haruka's face shut down. His gaze was blank and inscrutable.

Makoto frowned.

"Haru?" he asked.

Haru shook his head. Makoto tried to read his expression, but the other boy quickly turned away.

"It's nothing. It's good to know I was right" said Haruka.

Makoto tilted his head. He didn't understand what was happening.

When Haruka didn't continue, Makoto gave an uncertain smile.

"That's why I've been weird lately, you know; because of…Gou"

Haruka was staring at the water "I see" he said.

Makoto frowned. Haru was acting strange.

Well, he would just talk to Gou about it. For now, he needed to find her and strategize on using this development.

"I'll let you get back to your swimming now. I need to talk to Gou"

Haruka nodded and wordlessly shot back through the water.

Makoto threw on his clothes and went to search for the red-haired girl. He smiled.

Things were looking up.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N : Ahahaha, your reviews crack me up and make me want to torture the characters more._

"So that's what happened" said Makoto, finishing his recount of the events by the pool.

Gou stared.

"So you told him you were pining for me?" she asked.

Makoto frowned.

"Yeah. Sorry for dragging you into this. It just seemed like a good excuse, and Haruka already believed it so…"

He shrugged.

Gou frowned.

"Makoto…I don't know if this is a good idea. What if he realizes that you lied to him? Won't he be hurt?"

Makoto sighed.

"I know. I just don't know what else to do. I tried to distance myself, but I couldn't."

Gou looked at him. She sighed as well.

"Okay. Makoto, here's what we'll do. Tomorrow, you tell Haruka that you took his advice and confessed to me. And then you tell him that we are going out so you can't see him anymore."

Makoto frowned.

"But how will Haru get to school on time? If I don't get him out of the tub…"

Gou shook her head.

"He can set a clock. I'm sure Haruka will be fine without you"

Makoto looked away. It was true. Haruka didn't need him. Why else would he try to push him towards Gou.

Makoto froze. Maybe—maybe this was Haru's way of getting rid of him. Maybe Haruka was just trying to get Makoto to leave him alone.

He shouldn't be surprised. He knew he was needy and possessive, clinging on to people long past his welcome.

Haru was kind, kinder than most, but even he had finally reached his limit.

Haru couldn't take his presence one day longer and was gently shoving him away, urging his quick departure from his life to Gou's.

It all made sense now. It all made perfect sense.

Makoto felt like crying.

"Makoto! What's wrong?" asked Gou.

Makoto tried to force a smile, but it was too late. He turned away before Gou could catch the tears blurring his vision.

Gou's stared in shock.

"Makoto? Are you okay?" she asked.

Makoto, shielded his face and shook his head.

"Don't worry about me. I—I'm fine. I just realized some things"

Gou shuffled closer to him.

"Are you sure? I can go get a teacher or someone" she said.

Makoto held up the hand not covering his face. "No—really, it's nothing. Don't worry about me"

Gou bit her lip.

"What happened then? You—are you crying?" she asked. She reached forward, trying to move the hand hiding his face.

Makoto pushed her away. He shook his head again.

"I just realized how stupid I was, thinking that he needed me. But you're right, he doesn't. He doesn't need me at all"

Makoto wiped his eyes, lifting them to meet Gou's. Gou stared in shock at the tears now freely dripping down Makoto's face.

"And I—I just thought that…I thought that...he at least wanted me around. But maybe—maybe that was my own wishful thinking."

Before he knew it, Makoto had lost it. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, flowing down in wet rivulets.

Gou stood, grabbing him and engulfing him in a hug. She held him, patting his back as he cried.

"Makoto…don't cry…I'm sure Haruka wants you around. He's your best friend" she said.

Makoto couldn't stop. He felt ashamed to cry in front of Gou, but every time he regained his self-control, he remembered that Haruka neither needed nor wanted him and the tears resurfaced.

He cried for what felt like an eternity. He cried until he felt too tired to go on.

When he finally stopped, he released Gou, looking anywhere but her eyes.

"I—I need to go" he said. He got up and covered his face, sprinting for the door.

"Wait!" said Gou, but Makoto ignored her.

He ran out the room and kept running until he reached the men's bathroom.

Once inside, he locked the door. He walked over to the sink, staring at his red, blotchy eyes before dunking his head under the icy tap water.

He was pathetic. He was like trash, clinging to Haruka's kindness, staying by him when the boy didn't want him there. He was stupid too, not realizing he was a burden.

Why had he taken so long to see Haru's annoyance? Why did he have to wait until the boy tried to push him off on Gou before he noticed?

Well, he wouldn't be so stupid now. He was dense, and a bit slow, but he wouldn't make Haru suffer any longer.

Makoto smiled at his wrecked reflection. Now he understood. Now he could make Haru happy. He would let Haru be as he always wanted to be; free. He would now free Haruka from his stupid, clinging self.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Somehow your distressed reviews make me laugh. I think this writing thing is feeding my sadism._

The next day, Makoto didn't go to school.

He claimed he was sick. He wasn't sure if his parents believed him, but they still let him stay home.

Makoto burrowed further under his covers, taking comfort in the warming heat.

He sighed.

Tomorrow he would have to go to school, and face the reality of a Haru-less life.

For now he could pretend to be sick, but eventually, he would have to go.

Makoto wrapped the blankets around him tighter. He needed to plan how he would keep out of Haruka's way.

He still thought that the dating Gou plan was good, but even that would make him see Haruka too often.

Makoto frowned.

He would have to quit the swim team.

But while he was sure Haruka would appreciate his absence, he wasn't sure how the rest of the team would take it.

It wouldn't be good to leave the team without a captain, right?

Makoto sighed and massaged his temple.

This was all so complicated. His head was starting to hurt.

Makoto fell back onto his bed, letting himself sink into the fortress of pillows.

He wasn't ready to deal with this. He needed a break.

He lay still, trying to rest.

Somehow he still couldn't fall asleep. Even though he had spent all night crying, the exhaustion wasn't enough to stop his racing mind.

Every time he closed his eyes, he thought of Haruka.

Makoto shook his head and sat up.

No, it was pointless even trying. Makoto settled for sitting on his bed and staring at the wall, reflecting on all the mistakes that led him here.

He supposed that meeting Haruka was the first. Falling in love with him was the second.

Makoto sighed.

He grabbed a pillow and crushed it against his chest. It reminded him of hugging Haruka, the way that grabbing the boy made him feel safe and secure.

If he couldn't have Haruka, then he could at least have a reminder. He needed this, needed some way to comfort himself.

He lay like that for a long time, lying in bed, clutching a pillow.

Suddenly, he heard a sound. Were those…footsteps? Maybe his parents had come home?

Makoto sat up, listening as the sounds approached.

Suddenly, the door to his bedroom swung open and Haruka stepped in.

Makoto stared.

Why was Haru in his bedroom?

Haruka walked forwards, peering at the closed blinds and the nest of blankets Makoto had made.

He moved toward Makoto, stopped at the end of his bed, and sat down.

Makoto fisted his hands in his sheets. What was happening? Why was Haruka here?

He caught the blue eyed boy staring at his him. He turned away.

Had he come here as some sort of last goodbye? An apology for not liking him enough?

Well, Makoto didn't need that. He didn't need Haruka's pity.

Makoto was pulled from his internal thoughts by Haruka reaching out and placing his palm to his forehead.

Makoto's eyes widened.

Haruka frowned and removed his hand.

"No fever" he said.

He twisted and grabbed Makoto's head, pulling his face close and peering into his eyes. Makoto tried not to blush as Haruka held his jaw and watched him from so close a distance.

Haruka released him, and sat back. He looked sort of—worried?

"You've been crying" he said.

Makoto turned away. How was he supposed to respond to that? Did Haru expect him to say, 'yeah, I was crying all night'? Is that what he wanted?

Haruka continued to look at him, and Makoto couldn't take it. He couldn't stand Haru, sitting there, seeing him in all his weakness.

So what if he cried? So what if he was an idiot who wept over stupid things he should have realized years ago?

That didn't make it right for Haru to come here and see.

Makoto was angry. Haruka had no right, no right to watch him like this.

Makoto wanted to scream, to yell at Haruka to leave.

Makoto took a deep breath. He looked over at Haruka, still the boy he had known and loved all these years. He knew he couldn't actually scream at him.

Makoto settled for grabbing his blankets, and pulling them around himself, literally hiding in them. Sure, he felt childish, but it was the only thing keeping him from snapping at Haruka to go away.

Haruka was frowning. He looked unsure if he should move closer to Makoto, or back off. In the end, he stayed where he was.

A long silence followed.

"Are you actually sick?" Haru asked.

Makoto didn't answer. The answer was obvious enough.

Haruka continued to look at him.

"Did Kou reject you?"

Makoto sat up and stared at Haru. Why would Haruka think that?

"No" he said.

Haru looked confused.

"But then why were you crying?" he asked.

Oh. Haru thought Makoto was crying because Gou had rejected him.

Makoto frowned.

So that was why Haru had come here, to make sure that he and Gou had hooked up.

He was just here to ensure that Makoto had been successfully passed onto the next person.

Makoto shouldn't have been surprised.

"I wasn't crying" he said.

Haruka frowned. He didn't look like he believed him.

Makoto didn't care.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N : Thank you for all your kind and helpful and pained reviews! Um…sorry for the short chapter. Also, I'll be moving into college this week so maybe no updates for awhile. I gotta pack and finish my summer work so…yeah._

"It's fine, you can stop pretending that I matter. I'm dating Gou now, and that's all you needed to know, right?

Haruka's eyes narrowed.

"Makoto, what—"

Makoto held up a hand.

"No really, its fine. You can be honest here; I know you never wanted me around"

Haruka stared at him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I'm talking about you abandoning me with Gou"

Haruka blinked. Makoto sighed. Haruka somehow still wasn't getting it.

Makoto looked away. He was becoming emotional; he needed to calm down.

Haru didn't seem to notice.

"What's wrong with Kou?" he asked.

Makoto bristled.

"There's nothing wrong with her. All that's wrong is you and me—and…."

Shit. He was gonna cry.

Makoto reached out, snatching up his blankets to cover his face, but Haruka grabbed them, dragging them away.

Haruka watched, his worried expression turning into a panicked one as he took in Makoto's tears.

"Why are you crying?"

Makoto looked away. He didn't want to talk anymore. He wanted Haru to leave him alone.

Makoto ignored the tightness in his throat. He had to do this. He had to end this for good.

"Haruka, I know that you dislike me"

Haruka was staring at him, looking shocked. He probably hadn't expected Makoto to figure it out.

"You don't have to feel bad about it. Some friendships just don't work"

Makoto offered a smile. It was the least he could do; to end this on a happy note.

Haruka continued to stare.

"I know you hate me, and that's fine. I'll get over it" said Makoto.

Haruka looked at him, bewilderment overtaking his face. He shook his head.

"I don't hate you. How could I?"

Makoto didn't reply. He wasn't going to expound on his hate-worthy traits, not when there were so many to choose from.

Haruka frowned.

"Was—was that why you were crying?" he asked.

Makoto looked away. Explaining himself had been hard enough; he didn't need to go into the details of his breaking heart.

"Makoto, I don't hate you" Haruka said.

Haru sounded truthful, but Makoto knew he couldn't believe it. He was just sparing his feelings.

"Makoto, listen" he said. He grabbed Makoto's shirt, dragging him close.

"I mean it. I don't hate you."

Makoto laughed. Yeah right.

Haruka glared.

"In mean it. In fact, I really like you!"

Makoto peered at Haruka's face.

Was—was he blushing?

Maybe this was a dream, an amazing dream where Haru blushed and told him he liked him.

Makoto shook his head.

"You don't have to lie. I know you don't"

"Yes I do. Actually I…I like you the most" he said.

Haruka blushed harder.

Makoto blinked. Wait, what?


	13. Chapter 13

A/N : Hi, I was sick, but I'm mostly better now, and ready to write stuff again! I'll update when I can, depending on how college and my currently nonexistent social life works out…

Haruka looked at the wall.

The room was still as Makoto watched, waiting for the boy to elaborate.

Haruka turned further away.

"I meant as a friend. You're my best friend." Haruka said.

"Oh"

Makoto felt his cheeks heat in embarrassment. Of course Haruka hadn't meant it like that.

But wait, so this meant Haruka liked him as a friend?

Makoto moved his head to try to read Haru's expression.

"You mean you weren't trying to get rid of me?" Makoto asked.

Haruka frowned.

"No. I won't let you leave"

Makoto saw the blunt truthfulness of his friend's words.

Makoto smiled. So it was true. Haru didn't hate him.

Suddenly he felt so light, like his whole world was floating.

Makoto found himself smiling.

"Haru…thank you" he said.

He grabbed Haru and hugged him. Haru seemed startled, but eventually hugged back.

"Make sure you come to school tomorrow" Haru said.

"I will. I'll get you out of the tub" said Makoto.

Makoto smiled.

Haruka smiled back.

The next morning, Makoto found Haru in the tub as usual. The only difference was that this time, he wasn't interrupting Haru from his water-related thoughts; Haru was already alert when Makoto entered the bathroom.

Makoto realized; Haru had been waiting for him.

"Good morning Haru" he said. He pulled Haru out of the tub.

Makoto released Haru's hand but Haru continued to grasp Makoto's.

"Haru?" Makoto asked, when Haru still wasn't letting go of his hand.

Haru stared into his eyes. He took a deep breath.

"Makoto, you're important to me" he said.

Makoto stood there with his mouth hanging open. What was Haru saying so suddenly?

"Since you forgot it, I'm reminding you. You're really important to me" Haru said.

Haruka pinned Makoto with his eyes, honesty echoing throughout his body language.

Makoto blushed.

"T-thanks. You—you're important to me too" he said.

Haruka nodded.

Makoto tried to quiet his pounding heart.

Later during lunch, Makoto and Haruka were eating their food together.

"Haru, I've been meaning to ask…why did you try to set me up with Gou?"

Haruka set down his container of mackerel. He frowned.

"I saw her phone" he said.

Makoto didn't get it. He didn't see how Gou's phone led to him being set up with her.

"Her phone?" he asked.

"Her phone background. It was a collage of pictures of your muscles."

Makoto paled.

"O—Oh. That."

Haruka stared.

Makoto avoided his eyes. He did not want to have to explain those pictures. If he had to admit he was bribing Gou with them…that could not end well.

"Um…don't worry about the pictures, I already knew about them, so it's fine…"

Haruka looked suspicious of his useless explanation but seemed to accept it.

After awhile, just as Makoto was starting to relax, Haru spoke again.

"delete them" he said.

Makoto blinked.

"W—what?"

"Make her delete those pictures" Haruka said. He glared for emphasis.

"Why?" Makoto asked.

Haruka didn't answer. He stared at the ground. He looked annoyed.

"I don't want her seeing your body" he said.

Makoto was confused. Gou already saw his body every day during swim practice.

"I'll ask her if she can" Makoto said. He would try to indulge Haru, even if he didn't understand what Haru was thinking.

Haruka nodded.

The continued eating their lunch.

Haruka zoned out, probably thinking about water.

Makoto too retreated into his own head, wondering what he could offer Gou in exchange for deleting the pictures of his muscles. Maybe he could let her touch them in person?

Later at swim practice, Nagisa came to interrogate Makoto.

"So where were you and Haru yesterday? Isn't it kind of suspicious that you were both gone?" he asked.

Haruka ignored him.

Makoto shook his head.

"I was sick and Haru came and took care of me"

"Haru took care of you did he?" asked Nagisa, waggling his eyebrows.

Makoto was saved from having to reply to that by Gou's appearance.

She walked up to him, her face creased in worry.

"Makoto, are you okay?" she asked.

Haruka looked up. He glared at her.

Makoto smiled. Haru was probably still annoyed about Gou's phone background or something.

Makoto made sure to smile extra widely for Gou. He had run off crying the last time she had seen him so he had to reassure her that he was fine.

"Yeah, Haru and I cleared up some misunderstandings, so I'm good now" he said.

Gou studied his face, looking for any dishonesty.

She nodded.

"Okay. I hope you are feeling better"

"Yeah, I am, thanks to Haru" he said. He shot a small smile at Haru.

Haru met his gaze. He turned away, blushing slightly.

Makoto laughed.

"Anyways, Gou, I need to talk to you about your phone background..."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hi people! Thank you for still reading this. You're all super amazingly awesome. Anyways, enjoy this thing I typed when I should have been writing my humanities essay. Ha, I should just submit this instead of my paper.

It was the weekend again, and Makoto was feeling great. Today, he and Haru were meeting up with Nagisa and Rei to hang out.

At first he had been afraid that things with Haru would be awkward, but it seemed that everything was normal.

Haru was still treating him the same as usual. Sure, he still felt those stabs of pain when Haru looked at water more lovingly than he looked at him, but he didn't mind. A little pain was worth this happiness.

Makoto smiled as he saw Haru waiting for him outside his house.

"Good morning Haru" he said.

Walking towards the boy, Makoto couldn't help but think back to the 'avoid Haru' plan.

He knew he should still follow it. His drama with the misunderstandings and the subsequent emotional meltdown didn't change anything. He knew that avoiding Haru was still his best option for living a heartbreak-free life.

It was just that he was so happy basking in the joy of Haru's presence. Sure, it would be better to avoid him, but he really didn't feel like starting to.

Right now he was satisfied knowing that Haru was his friend. Surely he could live in this happiness for a while longer?

_(Gou POV)_

Gou was worried about Makoto.

The green eyed boy seemed happy in school, but she knew what she had seen before; she knew that Haru would only hurt him in the end.

She wanted to advise him to follow the 'avoid Haruka' plan, but she couldn't, not when Makoto smiled so genuinely around Haru.

Gou sighed. She didn't know what to do.

Maybe she should ask someone who understood their relationship better.

She could think of only one person; her brother.

Gou nodded to herself.

Rin had known Haru and Makoto since they were children. He would know what to do.

Gou rushed for her bag, digging out her phone.

'Meet me today. I have to ask you something important. It's about Haru and swimming' she texted.

She turned off her phone. Hopefully the mention of Rin's two obsessions would be enough to make him come. Sure, this had absolutely nothing to do with swimming, but she really needed to talk to him.

Later that day, Gou heard the doorbell ring.

Gou answered the door to find Rin standing there as expected. Rin took a step forwards.

"You aren't dating Seijuro, are you?" he asked.

Gou blinked. She had sent Rin a text about Haru and water. How had Rin come up with something about his swim captain?

And Seijuro and her? Dating?

Gou shook her head, fighting off a blush. That would never happen, right?

"Of course not. We're not dating."

Rin looked confused.

"But I thought—"

Gou shook her head again. Her brother had the strangest ideas sometimes.

"Anyways, come inside. I just need to finish making lunch" she said, waving Rin into the house.

By the time Gou had finished cooking, Rin had wandered off on his own.

She spotted him down a hallway. He was standing there frozen, eyes glued to the wall.

"What are you looking at—oh" she said.

Rin was staring at her giant poster of Makoto in all his muscle flaunting glory. She was especially proud of the quality of that photo.

Rin's expression held a mixture of shock and horror. He couldn't seem to tear his eyes away.

After a long silence, Rin finally managed to speak.

"Gou…why?" he asked.

Gou beamed.

"Well…Makoto's muscles are really beautiful, aren't they? I mean, look at that definition"

Rin continued to gape.

Gou shook her head. Some people would never understand.

"Anyways, let's go eat. I cooked lunch for us"

Suddenly Rin stopped, swinging around to grab her shoulders.

"Are you dating Makoto?" Rin asked.

He flashed his teeth like he was going to bite someone if she was.

Gou rolled her eyes. Her brother was being ridiculous today. She knew Rin was protective, but the things he was suggesting were downright stupid.

"Rin, just stop it already. I'm not dating anyone right now, so stop worrying. Anyways, that's not what I called you here to talk about"

Rin looked less angry and more confused.

"It's not? You didn't call me here to tell me who you are dating?"

Gou sighed.

"Rin, actually it's about Haruka and Makoto"

Rin's eyes grew as large as saucers.

"Wait, so you and Haruka are—"

"No, we are not dating! How many times do I have to tell you before you get it?"

Rin ran his hands through his hair.

"Sorry. I know I'm being stupid. It's just that…you're at that age. I don't want some guy to break your heart"

"Thanks. And that's good to hear; you're definitely suited to be their love counselor"

"I—what?"

"Don't worry about it" said Gou. She had only meant to call Rin that in her head.

Rin cast her a suspicious look.

Gou gave a short laugh. She needed to change the subject.

"Um, let's eat first, then I'll explain" she said.

Rin still looked suspicious but conceded to follow her to the food.

Gou smiled. Soon she would have Rin on her side, helping Makoto through the trials of love.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: hi!

* * *

_(Gou POV)_

Rin glared at Gou.

"Tell me already, what did you want to talk about?" Rin asked.

Gou shook her head.

"Finish eating first" she said. Rin scowled at his food.

"I swear, if this is about your secret boyfriend…"

Gou stared Rin in the eyes.

"I'll tell you about my secret boyfriend when you tell me about yours" she said.

Rin blinked.

"What? But I don't…"

Gou nodded.

"Exactly. Now stop talking and finish your food"

Rin frowned.

Gou rolled her eyes.

"I'm not telling you anything until you eat your food" she said.

Rin grimaced.

After ten minutes of furious chewing, Rin lifted his head.

"I'm done" he said, lifting up his empty bowl. Gou nodded in approval.

"Okay, so basically…"

Gou recounted the pitiful tale of Makoto's tragic love.

"—and Makoto's being stupid, going back even though it's still useless…and…yeah, that's the situation"

Rin stared.

"Anyways, the real question is, does Haru like Makoto back? I mean, Makoto says he doesn't, but I think they're pretty close for 'just friends'"

Rin stared some more.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Gou shrugged.

"Because you're my brother. It's your job to listen to me"

Rin shook his head. "Gou, this isn't our business"

Gou held up a hand.

"Rin, stop. They're my friends, and they're your friends too. We need to help them."

Rin ran his fingers through his hair.

"Fine. I guess I can help."

Gou nodded.

"Okay the first question I had was, is Haru even gay? I mean, he doesn't seem gay, but you can't always tell these things" she said.

Rin put his head in his hands.

"How should I know?"

Gou sighed. She supposed this was to be expected.

"Well, that's what we need to find out."

Rin pushed away from the table. "Alright. Do whatever you want and tell me how it goes"

Gou grabbed Rin's arm.

"No, Rin, you're going to help me"

Rin glared at her clutching hand. He shook his head.

"I don't want to get involved with those idiots"

Gou pouted.

"Rin, you have to. You knew them before I did. You understand them and they need you"

Rin crossed his arms.

"It's not like that anymore"

"Rin…" said Gou. She unleashed her most pity-inducing expression. Rin stared, trapped by her mournful gaze.

Rin cracked.

"Fine. What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Well…" said Gou.

* * *

Rin and Gou stood on the doorstep of Makoto's house. Gou knocked and waited for a response. She didn't have to wait long.

Within seconds, the Tachibana twins flung open the door, shrieking in delight.

Gou smiled.

"Hi Ren, hi Ran. Is Makoto here?" she asked.

"Yup, playing video games" said Ren.

Gou followed the twins inside, Rin right behind her.

Gou entered the television room to an unexpected sight.

In front of the television sat Makoto and the entire swimming team.

Gou bit her lip. She had meant to go over the plan with Makoto alone, but with Haru already here, it was too good of an opportunity to waste.

She had to act now.

"Ah look, its Gou! And Rin too!" said Nagisa.

The rest of the team looked up in surprise. Nagisa smiled and took advantage of their distraction, slaughtering everyone else's characters in the game.

Makoto winced as a particularly pained scream sounded from the speakers.

He brushed it off, setting aside his controllers and turning to meet Rin and Gou.

He beamed a cheerful grin.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked.

Gou smiled.

"Rin and I need to talk to Haru for a minute. In private" she said.

Makoto nodded, shooting her a questioning glance. Gou pretended not to notice.

Instead, she smiled and walked over to Haru. She grabbed his arm.

"Let's go into the kitchen" she said, dragging Haru along behind her.

Rin waved to the others and followed her and Haru.

The trio walked into the kitchen, standing together in front of the sink.

"Haru…" said Gou. She stopped. Asking personal questions was so awkward.

Haru looked alarmed by her serious tone. Gou took a deep breath, preparing to just ask and get it over with. At the last moment, she lost her nerve.

"Rin, you ask him" she said.

Rin sighed.

"Okay Haru, tell us the truth. You don't only like water, right?"

Haru blinked. He seemed confused by the question.

"I…also like mackerel?"

Rin groaned.

"I meant….sexually" he said.

Haru stared at Rin.

"What?"

Rin rubbed his face, shook his head, and left the room.

Gou frowned. Well, that didn't work. It was all up to her now.

"Okay Haru, what Rin meant was, are you…gay?" asked Gou.

Haru froze.

Gou bit her lip.

"Sorry, I don't mean to pry, it's just…I really need to know" she said.

Haru's eyes darted to the wall.

"I don't know. Maybe?" he said.

He shook his head.

"It's weird, right?"

Gou waved her arms. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"No, it's not weird at all. You can like whoever you want"

Haruka continued to look at the wall.

He sighed again.

"Just don't tell Makoto. I don't want to scare him away"

Gou frowned.

"How would you scare him?"

Haru made a vague hand gesture.

"By being…strange"

Gou's frown deepened.

"Haru, I'm telling you, you're not strange. It's fine if you're gay"

Haru stared at her, then looked away.

"I don't want him to view me differently" he said.

Gou felt like shaking him.

"Haru, Makoto would never judge you for this…"

Haru continued to look away.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hey people~ Sorry for being later than usual. I had exams. Anyways, thanks for reading this and hope you have a fun filled life!

* * *

Gou paused at the sound of approaching footsteps. Her head turned as Makoto appeared in the doorway.

"Um, I came to get some more water…" he said. He held up his empty glass.

Gou looked at his earnest expression and sighed.

Makoto had the worst timing. She and Haru would have to talk some other time.

She forced a smile at Makoto and left the kitchen.

She pushed Rin over and plopped down on the couch.

Rin and the other guys ignored her in favor of shouting at the screen.

They were all still playing video games, but she had more important things to do. Like figure out what to do about Haru and Makoto.

She stewed in silence, thinking about her options. Maybe she could lock them in a room together?

Suddenly, Gou noticed the cheerful shouting and name calling had stilled into silence. She looked up.

Both Rin and Rei were shooting matching death glares at Nagisa.

Nagisa was smirking at the television screen.

Gou looked at the screen, trying to see what had happened.

Rei's character had died. So had Rin's. In the center of the screen stood Nagisa's character, dancing over the two corpses.

"That…that—" said Rin. He seemed lost for words.

Rei shook his head, tossing down the controllers.

"This game isn't beautiful" he said.

Nagisa started cackling. Gou felt a bit shocked. Nagisa had seemed so cute and innocent.

"The losers have to do a dare or be my slave for a week. Those were the rules!" he said.

Rin looked to the skies in despair.

"How could this happen…how did I lose?"

Nagisa shrugged.

"Face it Rin, I'm just better than you. Anyways, now you have to suffer the penalty!"

Rin looked to Rei, searching his face for some sort of consolation. Rei shook his head.

"Okay Rin, your dare is to dress in a maids outfit for a day!" said Nagisa.

Rin whipped around and glowered at Nagisa.

"Hell no"

Nagisa laughed.

"Fine. You're my slave for the week then. As my slave, I order you to dress in a maid outfit for a day"

Rin's eye twitched.

"What the f—"

Gou glared at him, shutting him up.

"Rin! You gave your word. You must keep it to uphold the Matsuoka family honor!" she said.

Inside, she was cackling in glee. There was nothing like embarrassing her brother.

Nagisa held up a hand. "Fine since you really don't want to do this, I'll respect your wish. I've thought of a new dare"

Rin looked suspicious.

Nagisa beamed. "I dare you to set Gou up on a date!"

Gou choked on her own spit.

Rin paled. "What? No. No, let me dress as a maid"

Nagisa shook his head. "I've already decided"

"No….no!" said Rin. He fell to the ground, his face twisted in agony.

Gou felt a bit bad for him, but then again, she was pretty curious. Who would her brother set her up with?

Gou looked back at Nagisa who had now turned to Rei.

"Okay Rei, it's your turn. Dare or slavery?"

Rei looked from Rin's tortured expression to Nagisa's cheerful smile. He flinched. Nagisa continued to smile at him, waiting for an answer.

Rei bit his lip.

"I'll…be your slave for the week. I mean, it's just doing chores, right?"

Nagisa nodded. Then he smirked.

"Among other things…" he said.

Rei cast him a worried frown.

Gou smiled. It was good that they were all able to have fun and joke around like this. Playing video games could be surprisingly entertaining.

Suddenly an idea flashed through her mind. She turned in her seat to face Nagisa.

"Hey Nagisa…can you beat Makoto at this game too?" she asked.

Nagisa grinned. "Yeah. Makoto's really bad at games like these"

Gou nodded. "Okay, then can you make him agree to a dare if he loses? I have something in mind…"

Nagisa beamed, probably in happiness at a chance to further torture his friends.

"Sure, that sounds great" he said.

Awesome. Now she just needed Makoto and Haru to come back.

Gou frowned. Were they still in the kitchen? They were taking a long time.

* * *

_(Makoto POV)_

Makoto had just gone in there to get a drink of water. Honestly.

It wasn't curiosity at what Gou could be asking Haru about, or paranoia that she would tell him about his crush.

Nope. Not at all.

He had been dismayed to see Haru and Gou standing there with an almost palpable tension in the air. He really hoped she hadn't told him anything.

After they saw him, Gou had left, and then it was just awkward.

He wasn't used to feeling awkward around Haru.

He walked over to the sink and tried to ignore it. He refilled his glass like he said he would.

As the water poured into his cup, he stared at Haru, trying to do the mind reading thing.

All he could tell was that Haru was preoccupied.

He was avoiding Makoto's eyes again. That meant Haru didn't want to talk about it. Still, Makoto really needed to know, so he decided to try asking anyways.

"So…what did you talk about?"

Haru met his eyes then looked away.

Makoto sighed. Well, that was expected. That was as much of an answer as he was going to get then.

"Actually…' said Haru.

Makoto jerked in surprise.

Haru ignored him and continued.

"Makoto…what do you think about gays?"

Makoto blinked. Had Gou told Haru he was gay? But wait, if Haru knew he was gay, then why would he bother asking?

Haru was still staring at him, waiting for an answer.

"I think they're…nice?" he said.

Haru stared at him for a few more seconds. Makoto couldn't figure out what that was supposed to mean.

Had he just confirmed Haru's suspicions? Or what?

Eventually Haru nodded.

"I see" he said.

Makoto frowned. Really, what?

Haru turned to face him. He looked into his eyes.

"Makoto. I'm gay" he said.

Makoto blinked. Oh.

So that's where Haru was going with this.

Haru continued looking at him, waiting for a reaction.

Makoto tried to think of something, anything to say.

"That's…great?"

He still couldn't believe it.

Haru was gay? Really?

Makoto smothered his brief flare of hope.

Haru was gay, but probably not for him. Haru could be crushing on Rin for all he knew…

Makoto paled.

"It's not Rin is it?" he asked.

Haru frowned.

"What?"

"You're not gay for Rin are you?"

Haru glared at him.

"Rin's just my friend"

Makoto breathed a sigh of relief. Then he breathed a sigh of depression.

Haru's words couldn't help but remind him that that's all he was to Haru. Like Rin, he was just a friend.

Haru probably had a crush on some male celebrity or something.

Even if Haru was gay, it was still hopeless.


End file.
